User blog:Amorous Sanctity Dalos/Egyptian Gods: Sete Dream Evolution
8 star(Dream/Omni Evolution) Male Fire Anarchy Ophidian Sete Leader Skill:Curse of Revenge:'' 100% boost to Atk, 70% boost to Def, hugely boost BB gauge when attacking and being attacked'' BB:Intense Heat: ''18 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, Greatly boost Atk,Def and Rec relative to BB damage & massive boost to own Atk & Def for 3 turns'' SBB:Crimson Dawning: ''25 combo massive fire attackon all enimies, hugely boost Atk,Def and Rec relative to BB damage for and hugely boost BB gauge & hugely boost BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns'' UBB:Slow Exortion: ''34 combo massive fire attack on all enimies(damage relative to Atk,Def,Rec and Hp) massively boost Atk,Def, and Rec relative to BB damage for 5 turns, enormous boost to BB gauge for 3 turns and cast Deception on one ally for one turn'' Extra Skill:Secret Name:Evil Day: ''Greatly boost Atk,Def, and Rec relative to damage taken and adds Hp absorption & Fire and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns on BB/SBB when Flaming Crown is equipped'' Flamming Crown: ''100% boost to Atk when Hp is full and boost BB gauge when attacking & being attacked'' Deception:'' Sete tricks an ally too receiving all the damage for certain number of turns.'' Cost:47 Hp:8,592 Atk:3,307 Def:2,860 Rec:2,741 How good is he(1 worst-5 best) ? 1 2 3 4 5 ' '' Sp' 10 Sp=increases normal Hit count(1) and Boost BB Atk(150%) 10 Sp= 30% boost to Atk & Hp on self 40 Sp= adds Water, Earth,Thunder, Light and Dark elemental damage(20%) reduction for 1 turn on BB/SBB 10 Sp=On SBB stronger BB gauge when attacked 4-7(up from 3-5) 60 Sp=On UBB BB gauge when attacked last for 4 turns(up from 3) 50 Sp=On BB/SBB boost BB Atk(200%) 10 Sp= On BB/SBB boost BB Atk(250%) 50 Sp=On BB/SBB 15% boost to HP then uses 15% of Hp and adds it to Atk 10 Sp=On BB/SBB 5% boost to Hp then uses 5% of Hp and adds it to Atk Well thats Sete's 8 star(Dream/Omni Evo) star I hoped you guys liked it and if you don't know check out what happened in the war with Sete and the other gods:User blog:Amorous Sanctity Dalos/My own Unit batch: Saviors & Rogues This is Sete's 7 star I you don't know what it is 7 star male Fire Chaos Omnipotent Sete Leader Skill:Daemon Chaos:''' 90% boost to Atk, 60% percent boost to Def and greaty boost BB gauge when attacking and being attacked. '''BB:Sea of Flames: ''16 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, boost Atk,Def and Rec relative to BB damage for 3 turns'' SBB:Inception: ''23 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, greatly boost Atk,Def and Rec relative to BB damage for 3 turns and greatly boost BB gauge and Bb gauge when attacked for 2 turns.'' UBB:Egyptian Massacre:'' 32 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies(Damage relative to Atk,Def,Rec and Hp) hugely boost Atk,Def, and Rec relative to BB damage for 5 turns and cast deception on one ally for 1 turn'' Extra skill:Secret Name: Red Lord:'' Hp absorbtion and adds fire and dark elements to for 2 turns on BB/SBB when Flaming Crown is equipped'' Flaming Crown: 100% boost to Atk when Hp is full and boost BB gauge when attacking & when being attacked Cost:'' 42'' HP:7,371 Atk:2,700 'Def:2,295 Rec:1,556 ' Category:Blog posts